


Black Ecstasy

by cats62505



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Blood, Book of Atlantic, Demons, Gore, Horror, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Violence, bizzaredolls, blackbutler, cielphantamohive, kuro shitsuji - Freeform, sebastianmichaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats62505/pseuds/cats62505
Summary: A blurb about Sebastian enjoying bashing the bizarre dolls.
Relationships: Master/Butler
Kudos: 6





	Black Ecstasy

He definitely enjoyed bashing the bizarre doll's heads.

It wasn't very stylish or neat to bash in somebody's brain, it made quite a mess.But the butler didn't make a fuss out of it.He enjoyed smashing, squeezing their brains in his hands.

_Demonic hands._

His Young Master had played the role of the gallant gentleman well; now it was his time to play the obedient butler.

It had been quite a while since he had created quite a mess while slaughtering those mere mortals.But it was amusing, the way they screamed, cried and begged out of anguish.

He impaled some of the heads to the walls of the Campania, and he happily crushed the skulls of others.It was quite refreshing and delightful for the butler, who had to keep up his facade of the dutiful dog.And he ran towards the crowd of groaning dolls with a sickening smile on his porcelain face.It was refreshing, inhaling the coppery scent of stale blood and flesh.

_A dancing black among crimson._

And Ciel reminisced that time when the butler had massacred the masked heretics with pleasure.

_T-This was the beast he had chained himself to._

_And he was the one he would give his soul to._

Ciel swallowed heavily, and regained his composure.he boy covered the eyes of his trembling fiance.For now, he had the role of the Earl to play.

The butler danced among blood and groans, as if he was dancing to a waltz in the ballroom of the Phantamohive Manor.And then he gave out a growl that fitted a demon, a creature of the night, and his eyes glowed, blood-lust and arousal evident.


End file.
